memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5/Battle over planet
Helena is still fighting the single ship while Kingston is taking care of the two Cardassian cruisers that were shooting at the Helena. On the bridge of the Kingston Lieutenant Y'Cari looks at her console. The Cardassian cruiser is losing power to their port engine while the other is losing power to their shields Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her console. Captain Tyson looks at her. Fire a spread of torpedoes aft Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. On the station Commander Watson is attempting to shut the bomb down, as the station shakes harder under fire as sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles Typhuss looks at her. We have to beam the bomb into space and have the Kingston destroy it with a modified gravimetric torpedo says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. Commander Watson looks at him. Helena to away team come in away team Commander Core says over the com. Captain Kira taps his combadge. Captain Kira here, I'm going to beam the Omega bomb into space then beam us up and have the Kingston destroy it with a modified gravimetric torpedo and then both ships jump to warp says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Sir we can't get a lock on the bomb it's putting out too much interference ''Commander Core says over the com. Jason starts putting down transporter pattern enhancers. Susan try it now Captain Tyson says as he activates them. ''We've got a lock now sir engerizing now ''Commander Core says over the com. The bomb is beamed off the station as the team is beamed as well. Captain Tyson walks onto the bridge of the ''Helena as sparks erupt from the ceiling as the ship takes damage. This is Captain Tyson to all Federation allied vessels get clear of ground zero it's going to be a big explosion Captain Tyson says as he contacts all Federation vessels and Klingon and Romulan vessels. Ensign Mason looks at his console. All ships are responding sir Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Tyson. Liz we're going to need warp in about 30 seconds or we'll be stuck at ground zero Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. She inputs the commands into the helm. Aye sir Lieutenant Leigh says as she looks at the helm. Then Lieutenant Mitchell chimes in. Gravimetric torpedo is loaded and ready to fire on your order sir Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at the Captain. Captain Tyson looks at the station on the viewer and then gives the order. Fire, warp speed now Captain Tyson says as he looks at both Lieutenant Mitchell and Lieutenant Leigh. Both officers comply with their orders. The aft torpedo launcher launches a torpedo as it strikes the station and destroys it and then the Helena cranks up her nacelles and jumps to warp speed. On the bridge Lieutenant Leigh looks at her console and reports. We've cleared the disturbance we're at warp 1 Lieutenant Leigh says as she turns to both Captain Tyson and Commander Core. Typhuss turns to Ensign Mason. Have the Omega molecules been destroyed says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Mason. He looks at his console and then at Captain Kira. Yes sir it seems that the molecules were absorbed by the torpedo and I'm detecting zero breaks in subspace in that sector, but Captains no one survived the explosion Xindi or Cardassian ships Ensign Mason says as he looks at them. Jason isn't happy about what happened to those innocent people on board the station. Understood Lieutenant Leigh set course for Deep Space 9 Captain Tyson says with a disappointed tone. Typhuss looks at him. Jason, it could have been much worse we could have lost warp drive forever says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at Typhuss. Yeah but those innoccent Cardassian people are dead we could of helped them, and now the Cardassian Union is going to blame us for their deaths Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Docked with DS9 Helena is on the upper pylon. Captain's log, stardate 54648.3. Admiral Janeway has reviewed our report on the situation, and she's debriefing both me and Typhuss right now. In the wardroom of Deep Space 9 both Captain Tyson and Captain Kira are at ease. So no one survived the explosion? Admiral Janeway looks at them. Captain Kira chimes in. No sir, none that we know of says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. She looks at them. How's Julia doing? Kathryn says as she looks at Jason. He looks at her. She's in our quarters at the moment ma'am Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Janeway. Admiral Janeway looks at him. Anything else you two wanna tell me? Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them. Both Typhuss and Jason look at each other then at Admiral Janeway. No ma'am Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Janeway. Captain Kira looks at his former commanding officer. No Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. She looks at them. According to the Helena sensor logs the Reklar made it's escape before the station was destroyed, two people were recorded on it Admiral Janeway says as she looks at both Captain Tyson and Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at her. Gul Evek and Miranda Tate says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. She looks at them. Damn so their still out there somewhere Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them. Captain Tyson looks at her. Yes Admiral Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. She looks at them. Dismissed Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them. Both Captain Tyson and Captain Kira leave the wardroom. Whew that was interesting that's why I like Admiral Janeway she doesn't jump down our throats like Admiral Cain does Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. That's because Kathryn isn't like Cain, I have to go now, I need to see Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Jason then leaves to head to his quarters. Jason heads back to the Helena. On board the Intrepid in his quarters Typhuss walks into his quarters as he sees Kira and she hugs him. Oh Typhuss thank god I thought you weren't going to come back Kira says as she hugs him. Typhuss hugs her back. Hey I always come back says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then kisses her on the lips. Kira smiles at him. True Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I missed you, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at her.